


Никакого секса

by Vedma_Natka, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedma_Natka/pseuds/Vedma_Natka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.<br/>Беты: DreamTheCyanide, Mister Ira</p>
    </blockquote>





	Никакого секса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: DreamTheCyanide, Mister Ira

— Выматывающий был день, теперь у меня точно ни на что нет сил, — предупредил Джон с порога. Он озяб на холодном уличном ветру и был рад войти в дом, где было тепло и ждал любимый человек.  
— Я вижу, — не глядя на него, согласился Шерлок, разлегшийся на диване в одном только шёлковом халате. Не то чтобы Джона не волновало это зрелище. Очень даже волновало, тем более, что он был почти уверен — под халатом нет ничего. Под тонкой синей тканью был только Шерлок в своей бесподобной естественности.  
Но Джон действительно устал, потому упрямо закончил свою мысль:  
— Так что сегодня вечером никакого секса, как и договаривались. Мне нужен отдых.  
— Разумеется, Джон, — проворковал Шерлок тем тоном, на который член Джона реагировал всегда совершенно однозначно, о чём любовник, безусловно, знал.  
Но Джон был твёрд в своём решении не сдаваться. В конце концов, это он управляет своим членом, а не член — им.  
Не прошло и двух недель с тех пор, как они перешли от дружеских отношений к более тесным. И Джон очень жалел о том, что не мог прямо сейчас взять отпуск и вместе с Шерлоком уехать из Лондона куда угодно, только бы там была большая кровать и как можно меньше работы. Чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть между приступами того, что он про себя называл любовной лихорадкой.  
Они слишком долго сдерживались, слишком долго ходили друг вокруг друга, а Шерлок так и вовсе раньше слишком мало внимания уделял чувственной стороне жизни, а теперь дорвался, и его было просто невозможно угомонить. А Джона не приходилось долго уговаривать. Но он вымотался. Он адски вымотался, и уже третий день подряд они пытались договориться, что сегодня у них будет перерыв. Ну хотя бы на полдня. Утром после сна сил у обоих всё-таки слишком много, а вот вечером они обязательно воздержатся. Ну, или лучше следующим утром.  
Но сегодня Джон не будет поддаваться. Точка.  
Шерлок был на удивление мил. Он уже заказал еду к приходу Джона, и пока тот переодевался и мыл руки, им принесли жареный рис со свининой по-китайски и ореховое печенье. Шерлок сам поставил чайник, так что Джон просто уселся на табуретку и смог по-настоящему расслабиться, пока любимый рассказывал, как провёл день – у него было небольшое расследование. Дело, как это часто случается, оказалось слишком простым, но Джону всё равно было интересно.  
А когда Джон допил чай, Шерлок подошел к нему сзади и принялся массировать ему плечи. Какое это было наслаждение! Джон благодарно замычал, ощущая, как отпускает сведённые мышцы. Шерлок несколько раз жёстко провел пальцами по шее вдоль позвоночника, кровь немедленно оттекла туда, благодаря чему отпустило лёгкую головную боль. Джон и не замечал её — она просто создавала неприятный фон; но теперь, когда она прошла, ему стало намного легче.  
Когда Джон откинулся назад, опираясь на Шерлока и давая понять, что с него достаточно, то спиной ощутил, как тот возбуждён.  
Он и сам начал реагировать на Шерлока ещё за ужином, иначе и быть не могло. Ведь тот был рядом, а Джону в последнее время достаточно было мысли о Шерлоке, чтобы в паху сделалось горячо. Когда тот находился так близко, рассказывал что-то своим бархатистым голосом, ел, просто был, просто существовал рядом, Джон заводился. А прикосновения довели его до настоящего крепкого стояка.  
Он завёл руку назад и погладил Шерлока по бедру. Тот тихо что-то простонал и неуловимым движением стёк на пол уже перед Джоном. Халат распахнулся, демонстрируя молочно-белую искусительную кожу.  
Шерлок посмотрел снизу вверх умоляюще, осторожно положив руку на пах Джона:  
— Тебе не придётся ничего делать. Я сам всё… Можно?  
Джон лишь раздвинул ноги шире, учащенно дыша, потому что ничто не могло возбудить его сильнее, чем вожделеющий, сгорающий от страсти Шерлок.  
Тот с такой осторожностью расстегнул его домашние свободные джинсы, будто боялся повредить хрупкую драгоценность. Высвободив член из трусов, Шерлок уставился на него таким жадным взглядом, что у Джона мгновенно пересохли губы. Он облизал их, а потом наклонился, притянул Шерлока к себе и принялся целовать, прижимая его к себе, так крепко, как никогда не позволял себе прижимать женщин. Но он знал, что Шерлоку нравится, тот ощущал в эти минуты, как он важен для Джона, как он безмерно необходим ему, и наслаждался.  
Джон отпустил Шерлока так же резко, как обнял, и потребовал:  
— Давай!  
Его член сочился смазкой и, казалось, собирался сейчас лопнуть, если Шерлок не возьмёт его немедленно в свой привлекательный рот.  
Разумеется, Шерлок не мог не поддразнить. Медленно наклонившись, он вдохнул острый запах члена Джона, истекающего смазкой, аккуратно погладил его пальцем, обхватил рукой и, легонько потянув кожу, освободил головку и поцеловал её. А потом принялся ласкать языком со всех сторон, неторопливо и сосредоточенно, заставляя Джона дрожать от неутолимого желания. Выражение его лица было таким серьезным, будто он изучал важные улики — и это было невыносимо притягательно! Джон боролся с желанием наклониться и поцеловать Шерлока, просто пытаясь показать, как он любит его таким. Но тут мягкие губы обняли член Джона, и язык продолжил ласкать головку уже внутри рта. Когда Шерлок принялся посасывать, одновременно помогая себе рукой, Джон содрогнулся всем телом: это было потрясающе сильное ощущение. Его рука дернулась к голове Шерлока, чтобы схватить за волосы, но он помнил, как Шерлок этого не любит, и вцепился пальцами в своё колено, лишь жалобно простонав:  
— Сильнее…  
Шерлок понял все правильно: его рука, обхватившая член, чуть сжалась, и он стал двигаться быстрее.  
Глазам Джона сделалось горячо. Ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвется, но он всё-таки успел предупредить:  
— Я сейчас кончу.  
Шерлок мог бы воспользоваться моментом и довести Джона только руками, но он предпочёл продолжить. На самом деле он предпочитал так делать всегда, но Джон на всякий случай каждый раз предупреждал.  
Когда тугая струйка вырвалась из его члена, Джон едва ли мог соображать — ему было слишком хорошо. Но краешком сознания он ощутил, как Шерлок сосёт, а потом вылизывает его член, не оставляя ни капли спермы. Это было бесподобно. Он громко простонал, пытаясь выразить свое удовольствие и надеясь, что Шерлок поймёт его благодарность.  
После Джон позволил себе обмякнуть и отдаться посторгазменной неге. Лишь на минуту, ведь не мог же он эгоистично наслаждаться один? Он начал подниматься, когда сильные руки придержали его за талию. Шерлок весело посмотрел на него и помог застегнуться.  
— Не надо подвигов, Джон. Ты ведь устал, а я могу пока сходить в душ, освежиться.  
Однако в душ они пошли вдвоем. Как бы ни устал Джон, мысль о том, как Шерлок один в душе, совершенно голый, стоит под струями воды и дрочит, думая о Джоне, была слишком волнующей, чтобы отпустить его туда в одиночку.


End file.
